Fantasy or Reality?
by totallyrae
Summary: The titans are breaking up, but will the two birds separate? Will they live in fantasy or reality? RobRae


Dang. Screwed up my recent stories one by one. Hehs. Anyway, here's a one shot robrae pairing. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: don't own them.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Is that it?"

Just one simple sentence from him, and it was killing me already. Regret washed over me, and I kept my eyes down, managing to maintain that calm, monotonous expression. Something was screaming inside me to walk forward, kiss him, hug him, whatever, but now my limbs refused to listen. Even with his mask on, I could see the pain in Robin's eyes. There was no turning back now.

"We have to face reality, Robin. You know we can't be together. The titans are breaking up, we're all going to live separate lives, and... we just can't be together. I think we should just… we should just be friends." The sentence came out of my mouth slowly, painfully, and I couldn't fight the tears, the first tears in my life, that were beginning to fall onto my cheeks. My mind screamed at me to take back what I just said, but somehow my lips wouldn't move anymore.

Robin averted his penetrating gaze back to the window, frowning slightly at the storm outside, then turned back to me again. "Reality," he said slowly, as if thinking about the word. "I know," he continued quietly. "I'll leave you, if you want. I understand." He tugged a little uncomfortably at the t-shirt he was wearing, since he would no longer be using his fighting suit, then sighed and bent down to pick up his luggage. "I'll probably see you some other time then, hopefully. Goodbye, Raven."

I watched as he walked out the main door of the Titans Tower, his tall, muscular figure receding into the heavy rain, slowly disappearing into nothing. The pain I could see through his heavily tinted sunglasses, the pain in how we walked, and the pain in his thoughts. I felt his mental presence leave my mind slowly, and without anything left there, I suddenly felt so lonely. The mixture of hurt and understanding I had seen in his thoughts. All that flooded into me in an instant, and the tears came again. We had been through so much together, fighting crime together, and going out together, and this is what it came to? Life wasn't a fairytale, everyone knows that, but we could have made it into one. Not until I said the word 'reality'. Reality was cruel.

I stood there, staring at nothing. I had just made a big mistake, and I knew it.

Suddenly, it became the most important thing to me.

I whirled around, dashing through the doors of the Tower, and looked around amidst the heavy rain. I swallowed, not knowing if I should do this. My cloak was drenched, and I was in absolutely no condition to run after Robin. I knelt down, burying my hands in between my knees, and cried. That was the last time I would ever see him. Just like that.

Rain pelted down all over me, but I didn't care. A hand rested on my shoulder, and with a jolt, I looked up. Cyborg was looking at me, and he too didn't seem to mind the rain at all. "Cyborg?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I couldn't have been happier to see someone who was so close to being my older brother, defending me from bullies and such. However, the point was that I never met bullies because everyone in Jump City except the titans was scared of my intimidating attitude, and Cyborg had left the job of caring for me to Robin 3 years ago.

Looking at me slowly, he pointed to his left. "You can still catch him, you know." He said quietly.

I squinted at him. "But only if you fly really fast." He grinned, then turned his back on me and left before I could say anything.

In an instant, I was flying towards the west, my eyes scanning the ground while I flew. My eyesight was bad, but I could get a somewhat fuzzy view of the ground below. Robin shouldn't be hard to recognize, even without his colorful suit. He would most probably be taking the R-cycle. I continued looking, but to no avail. Had Robin left me for sure? I wanted to give up, but a part of me was telling me that I had to find him. He and the titans were the only people who were capable of giving me happiness, and now that I had lost the titans, I could not lose him. I loved him, and that was obvious. I persisted.

A while later, I caught sight of a black motorcycle. _Robin? _The figure looked all too sporty, and the motorcycle seemed very familiar. It had to be him. He must have done something with the R-cycle. Hope surging within me, I followed the direction of the motorcycle. It stopped nearby a warehouse, and I eyed it suspiciously. Robin? In a warehouse? I landed at a safe distance, and walked towards the motorcycle. Robin was gone. Had I seen illusions? Slowly, I circled the warehouse, but saw no one. There was no one inside the warehouse either. "Robin!" I called out, hoping for an answer. I called several times, repeatedly, till I gave up and sank to the floor. That was it. The end of me and Robin. I couldn't think anymore. He was really gone from me. "Robin…" I mumbled into my hands. For the first time in history, Raven Roth was heartbroken.

"Raven?" A shout drifted to me amidst the rain. I looked up, and squinted at the source of the voice.

I could see him, that tall, dark figure running through the rain, coming ever so closer. One hand was up to shield his sunglasses from the rain, and he looked down at me incredulously. His dark hair stuck to his face, and he was completely drenched. And somehow, that made him all the more handsome.

"What are youdoing?" He shouted, breathing hard.

For a minute I was lost for words. When I regained my wits, he was still looking at me patiently. He was so close now, so close. This was the time. I knew it.

"You can't leave." I said simply.

Robin looked at me questioningly, and he came into realization. He was still unsmiling though, and it was obvious that he was very serious.

"You were talking about reality," he said softly, but loud enough for me to hear. I nodded my head dumbly.

His head bent down to meet my forehead, and he cupped my wet cheeks with his palms. "Reality is not what I want, Raven. Reality is when you call me friend. Reality is what prevents us from being together." He paused, then inched even closer such that his breath was blowing against my lips. "I want to live in fantasy. Fantasy is when we are in love. Fantasy is when nothing can stop us from being together. Fantasy is when reality doesn't exist."

He's so close now.

"So, fantasy or reality?" he asked, his lips touching mine.

"Fantasy," I replied, and with one hand, I brought his lips down to mine, and kissed him as passionately as I could, more passionately than I've ever done before. His arms slipped around my waist, and I could feel him pulling me towards his body, so close that the warmth from him overwhelmed me. I lost balance, but his hold was strong enough to keep me there. My other arm went around his neck, deepening the connection that held us there. And the rain just kept falling, falling onto us, but in fantasy, no one cared.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Short, boring, bleh. But that doesn't stop you from reviewing right:)


End file.
